Something That He Wasn't Meant To See
by FoxatoClato44
Summary: A one-shot about Katniss finding some of Peeta's drawings, turns out the drawings were of Cato and Clove and what they did that he wasn't meant to see.


**Just some Clato and a bit of Everlark drabble of mine.**

Katniss POV

I take some paper out of Peeta's drawings drawer. I look at the first one, it's just a grey and white, pencil sketch, a very realistic one at that.

It depicts a small girl leaning against a wall, her tiny frame looks even smaller next to the larger boy in front of her, the boy has big muscles and they are connected at the lips, kissing. The girl has both feet on the ground, she stands on tip-toe and her arms are crossed across her chest. The boy is about a head taller than her and their lips are blocking my view of the boys right hand, but his left hand holds him up against the wall. I wonder what it is? Peeta kissing another girl? I hope not!

"Peeta!" I call into the kitchen, he is making dinner as usual. He emerges, his dark blonde hair flops over his face and his hands are covered in flour.

"Yeah?" He says and I hide the papers behind my back. He gives me a quick peck on the cheek.

"What is this?" I ask him, shaking the picture violently in the air I front of him. He doesn't seem too happy about me treating his drawings this way. He takes the paper from me and I look at him expectantly.

Peeta POV

This picture is of something I saw a few times, something I was not meant to see and something that made me realise that in the end, all of the tributes are still human. Katniss looks at me expecting a good answer.

"It's of, well, um, I..uh, um." I don't feel right saying it. Katniss raises her eyebrows, it's not of what I assume she thinks it is of.

"What is it Peeta?!" Her eyes and voice slightly desperate.

"It's of Cato and Clove." I say simply. She laughs and speaks.

"Peeta, your mind must be dirty or twisted or something, that could never happen!" I am offended that she would think of me like that.

"It's a drawing that I drew from memory, Katniss." I say unhappily.

"So they kissed, really?" Katniss asks and I nod. I look at the picture, happy with the way I drew the picture, the left hand side, where I was watching them.

_I sit in the fake bushes in the Training Room, yesterday was the Tribute Parades. I sit watching the tributes from District 2, they have been training for a while now. I'm camouflaged by the paintings I painted on myself. I have seen the short girl throw knives, her name is Clove, and the boy throw a spear and wield a sword, his name is Cato. _

_"Clove, get over here, we need to talk." He says from the corner of the room closest to me, I'm on the left side of them, hopefully they won't see my eyes, the only giveaway. She plants both of her feet on the ground, leaning on the wall, her arms crossed in defiance._

_"What?" She asks. He puts one hand on the wall, his elbow bending so I can see their faces. She tilts her head to look up at his huge frame. He grabs the right side of her jaw and his thumb touches her chin. _

_"What do you want to talk about?" She says. _

_"I didn't want to talk," he says. Clove doesn't move._

_"Then why did you bring me over?" She asks, clearly knowing whatever the reason actually was._

_"Oh, Clover, I think you and I both know why." He says, a hint of impatience in his voice. _

_"Do I?" She says teasingly. He frowns and leans down to her height, she stands on tip-toe, their faces centimetres away from each other. He presses his lips to hers and kisses him back. Her arms stay still, still crossed. Soon they pull away. What did I just witness? The District 2 Careers, in love? Impossible! But I saw it. _

_"Maybe I did know what was coming." Clove says._

_"Together or not at all?" He says and she nods. What did that mean? They leave through different doors and I sneak away._

"Yes, Katniss, they loved each other." I say and tears spring to her eyes.

"They should've lived, Peeta!" I shake my head, I don't know what to say. Katniss pulls out the next picture.

Katniss POV

This picture is pencil, grey and white, and realistic again. It has Clove and Cato again, only this time there are trees around them. They are kissing again, pressed together, her head tilted up again. One of his hands rests on the back of her head and his other on the small of her back. One of her hands on the top of his chest, a few centimetres from his collarbone, her other hand around his neck. This picture must have been drawn from memory as well, but the drawing almost makes me cry, they _loved_ each other.

Peeta POV

I remeber this picture vividly as with the next. This one took me a while to draw because of the size of him next to her.

_"OK, I'm going to get firewood, Clove come with me." Cato stood and walked off in a direction, Clove followed. I stood u_p._ "I'll go too." I said trying to convince Glimmer and Marvel I was going to help. In actual fact I want to know what they are going to really do, we have enough firewood already. I stalk them and soon enough they are far enough away from Glimmer and Marvel._

_"Clove, what's wrong?" Cato asked, showing his soft side that I knew was reserved for Clove only._

_"Nothing, I'm fine." She says unsteadily. He puts a strand of her dark brown hair behind her ear and cups her face in his hand._

_"Clover, I know when your not fine." He said sadly. She shakes her head and what happens next surprises me greatly. A tear falls from her hazel eyes. Cato sees it and wipes it away. He bends down slightly to look in her eyes, he searches them, scared. He pulls her into a hug and her hands rest on his chest._

_"It's just, I'm never going to see my family again, because we can't both win, so we both die, I'm sorry I shouldn't be such a sook." She says desperately and sadly. He pulls her away from him, still gripping her shoulders, he looks into her eyes, she doesn't meet his gaze._

_"Clove, you saw me last night, I couldn't stop breaking stuff because of the stupid rules, we are still human." He said. Silence. She leans up and presses her lips to his, her hand falling to his chest and his hand fell to the small of her back, pulling her closer. She flung her arm around his neck and he put a hand behind her head. They break away and he pulls her in for a hug before they start walking back, crap, if I don't get back before them I'm surely dead. When they get to the clearing Cato looks around._

_"Where's Loverboy?" He asked angrily._

_"He followed you." Marvel says casually, munching on an apple._

_"He better not have!" Cato practically yells, I walk into the clearing._

_"Did you follow us?!" Cato says angrily._

_"Um, I might have." I say giving away that I did. Cato comes up to me and grabs my arm, pulling me away from the group._

_"I swear if you saw anything and tells the others what you saw I will kill you!" He says under his breath and I nod quickly._

Katniss nods approvingly, them moves to the next picture, this one took me a very long time to perfect, there was so much detail.

Katniss POV

This one is the same pencil, grey and white, realistic picture type. It has Clove sitting near the campfire, her eyes sad and her mouth a straight line, tears fall from her eyes. I find it strange how Peeta can draw something like tears in such a way that anyone would know they were tears. She sits up, hugging her knees. Peeta grabs the next picture and shows it to me, it has a girl sleeping on who I assume is Cato, but it's not Clove. The girls hair isn't coloured in like Cloves. It must be Glimmer.

Peeta POV

This was one of the saddest times I saw in the games.

_I pretend to sleep, and I can see Clove sitting, hugging her knees and looking at Cato and Glimmer from here. Tears fall from her eyes, I sit up and look to see why. She doesn't acknowledge me. I see Glimmer sleeping on Cato's arm. I take a risk and sit down next to Clove._

"Uh, you ok?" I ask quietly, she's clearly not, but I have to seem like a person. Surprisingly, she responds, not angrily, sadisticly, just sadly.

"No, no, definitely not."

"Why?"

"Over there, Glimmer and Cato." She says looking up at them.

"What's wrong with that?"

She sighs and shakes her head.

"Look, Peeta, there's no need to act, I know you were watching." She says.

"Yeah, sorry about that." She frowns, I see Cato stirring so I pretend to sleep next to Marvel. I open one eye.

"Clover? What's wrong?" Cato says confused.

"Nothing." She replies shortly

"Is it me sleeping with Glimmer, didn't we talk about this? It's part of our plan!" He says exasperated. Clove nods.

"It..It's just, it doesn't feel right, that should be me." She says sadly.

"Clove, I know, I hate it too, but you and I both know that I love you way more than her." He says. They hug and stay there for a while and soon my eyes are heavy and they close. (**sorry guys that was meant to be in italics)**

The last picture was the hardest to draw, it made me emotional. It has a dead Clove on the ground and Cato behind her in a crouch, his head in his hands. The pictures made me believe that even the most deadly, heartless, dangerous, menacing, sadistic, evil people still have hearts.


End file.
